degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
You Don't Know My Name (1)
Summary Alli wants a real relationship with Drew, but can she convince him to give up his "no girlfriends" lifestyle? And how far is she willing to go to lock him down? Meanwhile, Holly J. needs to distract herself from her Declan troubles and turns to her old familiar: student council domination. Can she wrest control from Sav? Meanwhile, Connor is obsessed with online gaming... and the mysterious girl he's been playing against. Main Plot Alli wants to have an official relationship with Drew, and decides to go to the dance with him. Unfortunately for Drew isn't into labels. In order to go to the dance, he has to get a good grade on his history assignment. Drew barely knows anything about the assignment, leading Alli to think that he will not be able to go to the dance with her. Alli decides to write his assignment for him. Drew, oblivious to what Alli has just done, still thinks that he is just going to hand the assignment in late. She tells him about writing the assignment for him, and he is agitated that she would do that without even consulting him. Her plan backfires when Mr. Perino can tell the difference between Drew's usual writing and what Alli just handed in. Mr. Perino is then lead to believe that Drew has plagerised the assignment. Alli comes clean to the teacher and tells him Drew didn't know she wrote the assignment, and she handed it in for him without his permission. Mr. Perino accepts this and tells Alli to go the office and that he is docking Drew one grade. Drew tries to protest saying he didn't know but it does not help. Later Alli confronts Drew and tells him he is not in trouble and acts as if nothing is wrong. He says that isn't the point, and believes that Alli thinks he can't write his own essay. Alli says she was just trying to help, and that she just wanted to go to the dance with him. He then tells her he gives girls a test before he gives them the girlfriend label and that she failed it. Alli tells him she thought he was worth it but he isn't. Drew then tells her for a genius, she is not very smart then leaves both Alli and Drew upset at each other. Subplot The Band Slam has been canceled, so Sav and Holly J come up with the idea to a have dance at Above The Dot. It also appears that Sav has a crush on Holly J., and the feeling is sort of mutual for her too. They start flirting quite a bit and Sav asks her to hang out and they do so at Holly J’s job. Sav kisses her while they’re playing around with balloons for the dance. After just breaking up with Declan, Holly J. doesn't know what to think of the kiss and is left feeling that Sav may just be a rebound. But Sav feels the opposite, thinking of Holly J. as something more. Third Plot Connor has a girlfriend, even if she is just online. He spends too much time playing online that he’s worn out and is no longer participating in what’s happening in the real world. He and LoveQueen16 take things up a notch when she gives Connor her phone number. Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after the song "You Don't Know My Name" by Alicia Keys. Featured Music *''"What the Heart Wants" ''by Beth Thornley - Heard after Holly J and Sav finish playing with the balloons. |-| Gallery= Gallery Degrassi-episode-13-04.jpg Degrassi-episode-13-05.jpg Degrassi-episode-13-055.jpg Degrassi-episode-13-06.jpg Degrassi-episode-13-02.jpg Holly j and sav degrassi season 10.png Sav and holly j season 10 degrassi.jpg normal_1013.jpg normal_1013_(6).jpg normal_1013_(17).jpg normal_1013_(18).jpg normal_1013_(24).jpg normal_1013_(25).jpg normal_1013_(59).jpg normal_1013_(106).jpg normal_1013_(116).jpg normal_1013_(120).jpg normal_1013_(134).jpg normal_1013_(144).jpg ImagesCAC2Q5SI.jpg degrassi-episode-13-01.jpg degrassi-episode-13-03.jpg degrassi-episode-13-07.jpg degrassi-episode-13-08.jpg degrassi-episode-13-09.jpg |-| Links= Links *Watch You Don't Know My Name (1) Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Love Triangles Category:Two-part episodes Category:Crushes Category:Degrassi Category:Online Dating Category:Internet Predator Category:Episodes